millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Millionaire Hot Seat (2019 season)
Is is eleventh season of Australian version of Millionaire Hot Seat. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. Top prize is $1,000,000. Each contestant had clock: * Questions 1-5 - 15 seconds * Questions 6-10 - 30 seconds * Questions 11-15 - 45 seconds Lifelines * Pass * 50:50. From 2017, this lifeline is available for all questions, but only the contestant who correctly answered the most questions in the fastest time in Fastest Finger First and it's worth $1,000 that they won on Fastest Finger First. * Ask A Friend * Switch the Question. From 2017, this lifeline is now available for all questions, but only the contestant who correctly answered the most questions in the fastest time in Fastest Finger First and it's worth $1,000 that they won on Faster Finger First. 20th Anniversary On May 6-9, 2019 (episodes 46-49), at 5 PM on channel 9 specials aired out on the 20th anniversary. From Monday to Thursday every episode catched up with past winners and highlight the best moments from the last two decades. For 20 years ask more than 40,000 questions in 2,000 episodes and given away nearly $80,000,000 in prizes. In its 20-year history, 18 contestants have been asked the $1,000,000 question, with only three answering correctly. Episodes * Episode 1 (28th January 2019) * Episode 2 (29th January 2019) * Episode 3 (30th January 2019) * Episode 4 (4th February 2019) * Episode 5 (5th February 2019) * Episode 6 (6th February 2019) * Episode 7 (11th February 2019) * Episode 8 (12th February 2019) * Episode 9 (13th February 2019) * Episode 10 (18th February 2019) * Episode 11 (19th February 2019) * Episode 12 (20th February 2019) * Episode 13 (25th February 2019) * Episode 14 (26th February 2019) * Episode 15 (27th February 2019) * Episode 16 (4th March 2019) * Episode 17 (5th March 2019) * Episode 18 (6th March 2019) * Episode 19 (11th March 2019) * Episode 20 (12th March 2019) * Episode 21 (13th March 2019) * Episode 22 (18th March 2019) * Episode 23 (19th March 2019) * Episode 24 (20th March 2019) * Episode 25 (25th March 2019) * Episode 26 (26th March 2019) * Episode 27 (27th March 2019) * Episode 28 (1st April 2019) * Episode 29 (2nd April 2019) * Episode 30 (3rd April 2019) * Episode 31 (8th April 2019) * Episode 32 (9th April 2019) * Episode 33 (10th April 2019) * Episode 34 (15th April 2019) * Episode 35 (16th April 2019) * Episode 36 (17th April 2019) * Episode 37 (22nd April 2019) * Episode 38 (23rd April 2019) * Episode 39 (24th April 2019) * Episode 40 (25th April 2019) * Episode 41 (29th April 2019) * Episode 42 (30th April 2019) * Episode 43 (1st May 2019) * Episode 44 (2nd May 2019) * Episode 45 (3rd May 2019) * Episode 46 (6th May 2019) - 20th Anniversary Special (1) * Episode 47 (7th May 2019) - 20th Anniversary Special (2) * Episode 48 (8th May 2019) - 20th Anniversary Special (3) * Episode 49 (9th May 2019) - 20th Anniversary Special (4) Liam Rafferty ($20,000) Julie Skerrett Mark Slattery Beau Patrick Jess Sidhom Renneé Johnstone * Episode 50 (13th May 2019) Jenna Kernagham Rhylee Wood ($100,000) Bernie Ringel Kate Levy Anna Aughterson Greg Luke * Episode 51 (14th May 2019) Kylie Kensell Anthony Vizzari Georgie Grigg ($20,000) Alan Gelder Barb Hunter Andy Steeds * Episode 52 (15th May 2019) Bradly Manson Erik Toombs ($50,000) Sabina Smith Denise Ethell Lach McKinnon Elizabeth Ghanem * Episode 53 (16th May 2019) Lucy Collins Fraser Smith Laura Murphy Andy Bullman James Brear Kelly McAuliffe ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) * Episode 54 (20th May 2019) Reg Small Laura Hawkins ($50,000) Will McRostie Trent Phillips Maria Carinci Nev Seamer * Episode 55 (21st May 2019) Erica Wise Mitch Anderson ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Bec Busch Harry Sexton Liz Hodder Scott Hay * Episode 56 (22nd May 2019) Chantal Argyropoulos Ryan Le Bon Tanya McCabe ($20,000) Paul Herbert Debbie Haines Phil Bawden * Episode 57 (23rd May 2019) Billy Anderson Donna Ortiz Paris Rawaqa Andrea Park Alex Kremin ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) David Combe * Episode 58 (24th May 2019) Rachel Sargeant Mitch Sampieri Nikki Grander Rob Reis Yvonne Van Den Eeden Clint Cassidy ($100,000) * Episode 59 (25th May 2019) Harriet Spinks Les Gillings Ben Yuen Bec Antolasic Emma Caruso Jasson Markessinis ($50,000) * Episode 60 (26th May 2019) Declan Martin Chloe Ashton Natasha Koutsoukis Matt Burgan Tony Pizzonia ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) Christine Allen * Episode 61 (27th May 2019) Tom Gilheany Karla Elkington Barry Chick ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Kat Burridge Stephan Cofie Sharon Stait * Episode 62 (3rd June 2019) Sarah Halliday ($50,000) Zac Rostron Bella Grabowsky Christian Bourne Cecelia McPhee Chris Hall * Episode 63 (4th June 2019) Anna Ricci Georgia Muir Brad Tyler ($20,000) Ganesh Hulme Katy Irvine Warren Wiggins * Episode 64 (5th June 2019) Daniel Condon Anna Sartori Courtney Salter Oliver Frances Meg McLaren ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Tony Scott * Episode 65 (6th June 2019) Lisa Thomas Mark Donoghoe Mick Scarcella Avi Lemberg Karen Johnston Steph Hodgson ($50,000) * Episode 66 (10th June 2019) Molly Soar Angus Mcdonough ($50,000) Martin Godfrey Adriana Engert Frank Pravica Regina Zielke * Episode 67 (11th June 2019) David Heslin Liv Vizard Alf Kuhaupt ($50,000) Jodie Robertson Gabrielle Seelander Gerard Kelly * Episode 68 (12th June 2019) Giulia Hoogenbosch Tony Yoo Shameem Salim Zach Tinsley ($21,000) Graeme Spark Andrea Von Der Borch * Episode 69 (13th June 2019) Lana Yau Huw Davies Kayne Ryan ($20,000) Michelle Baker Nikki Pecora Peter Coulston * Episode 70 (14th June 2019) Jake Richards Emma Wolfe ($50,000) Richard Old Tash Langman Chris Brzozek Cynthia Waters * Episode 71 (17th June 2019) Will Hughes Courts Ansley Kelly Nihver ($20,000) Tahlia Hales Wendy Sellings Paul Caridi * Episode 72 (18th June 2019) James Streeter Felicity Mills John Earle Jess Lynch ($1,000 - lost on $4,000) Liam Kinsella Marnie Troeth * Episode 73 (19th June 2019) Harriet Drummond Mikey Chaskiel Ellena Stockdale Steve Callanan ($11,000) Elain Della Rocca George Martin * Episode 74 (20th June 2019) Madeleine Lester Danika Riys Alex Adams Peter Loukas Sheryl Jandesu Jeff Wagner ($10,000) * Episode 75 (21st June 2019) Lochie Emes ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Mohit Dwivedi Emily Rout Phil Segelow Cath Shalders dianne Solomano * Episode 76 (24th June 2019) Tara Muscat Jon Gorham Adrian Donaldson ($20,000) Sherry Wang Tim Francis Terri Pozvek * Episode 77 (25th June 2019) Taylor Dawson Roly Barwin Rebecca Fraser ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Nathan Ker Christine Barkla Paul Morihovitis * Episode 78 (26th June 2019) Rachel Scarce Reggie Abraham Matt Lalor Maddie Beard ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) John Dawson Anna Nguyen * Episode 79 (27th June 2019) Brent Ephraims ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Stella Vanska Prue Reynolds Hans Vulker Steve Thompson Henry Holbrook * Episode 80 (28th June 2019) Will Carrington Jerrilee Nash Irma Khan Ben Shafir Wendy Jamison Paul Roast ($100,000) * Episode 81 (1st July 2019) Jay Lepitre Madi Klooster Matthew Storey ($20,000) Steph McCormick James Irving Viki Tonissen * Episode 82 (2nd July 2019) Bek Treloar ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Robert Pasquali Craig Allen Dez Ameti Sebastian Peeler Michelle Callan * Episode 83 (3rd July 2019) Colin Budge ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Lee Dungan Todd Winkley Megan Maxfield Leigh Clarnette Alice Heath * Episode 84 (8th July 2019) Julia Hutchinson ($50,000) Ryan Stewart Jenny Moroney Richard Ingle Lydia Binder Ed Henderson * Episode 85 (9th July 2019) Melissa Zanesco Peter Mahoney Tom Flynn Meagan Dujela Jan Mawson ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Mick Evans * Episode 86 (10th July 2019) Debby Beaton Wassif Hajje Leigh-Roy Martin Mick Richardson Megan Easton ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) Olivia Castrisios * Episode 87 (15th July 2019) Jady Brkic Greg Franks ($50,000) Trudy Hall Damian Shewan Patrick Broadhurst Sarah Reynolds * Episode 88 (16th July 2019) Nicole Brazier Danelle Shoulder ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Sharon Hehir Sam Wilson Dan Shepley Larry Edwards * Episode 89 (17th July 2019) Nikki Vardanega Jen Burnett Tom O'Donnell Trent Thompson Amy Stevens Barry Tuckley ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) * Episode 90 (22nd July 2019) Harika Rao ($100,000) Alex Bonnici Ben White Vanessa Cunningham Jackson Guo Jo Cooney * Episode 91 (23rd July 2019) Brendan Saker Ashleigh Mason Haley O'Shea Stacey Piltz Robert Burnheim ($10,000) Lachie Jackson * Episode 92 (24th July 2019) Leah Cornish ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Ron Abeydeera Ariana Tugaga Diane Wright Leight Rust Ben Dooley * Episode 93 (29th July 2019) Teresa Chiarello Alex Wellington ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Liesl Ludgerus Ben Lewtas Mikey Le Mia Nguyen * Episode 94 (30th July 2019) - 2,000th episode Ian Spence Natasha Marinopoulos ($51,000) Gerry Danckert Pedro Lim Fiona Duggan Todd Delahey * Episode 95 (31st July 2019) Ebony Flett Kym Sherrah Michael Clarke ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Jack Taylor Brooklyn McNamara David Miles * Episode 96 (5th August 2019) Candy James ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Jarrod Kemp Glen Swallow William Calvert Bec Harrap Ian Holderness * Episode 97 (6th August 2019) Liz Reid Maddie Payne Andrew Fagg Fraser Smith Karyn Farrelly ($50,000) Alex Alexander * Episode 98 (7th August 2019) Falyn D'Mello ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Jim Cahill Emma Dickinson Jane Thomas Jake McMillan Mark Hughes * Episode 99 (12th August 2019) Sonia Horan Pamela Harrington Hugh Courts Karl Domanowski ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Kim Darley Michael Franklin * Episode 100 (13th August 2019) Nicole Abiad Anthea Elizabeth Dominica McCann Colin Green Arj Bartholomeusz ($10,000) Alex Nelson * Episode 101 (14th August 2019) Cass Potsios ($50,000) Amy Bull Ken Carter Scott McConnell Rick Goldman Julie Lewis * Episode 102 (19th August 2019) Malin Frick Anjan Oberai Sara Arshid Melissa Fistric Terry Towers ($20,000) Darren Burgoyne * Episode 103 (20th August 2019) Grace Armarego Lahiru Sendapperuma Phil Longworth Miranda Mildenhall Wes Roberts ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) Di Patton * Episode 104 (21st August 2019) James Beresford ($20,000) Geoff Martin Susan Johnson Jane Barnard Sophie McDonald John Hartley * Episode 105 (26th August 2019) Hannah Jones ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Kristel Modderman Glenn Turnham Ken Iverson Chris Nugent Julie Sutton * Episode 106 (27th August 2019) Mandie Szlachta-McBride Chris Burton Michael Parry ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Jackie Robertson Allegra Lofgren Rob Pechar * Episode 107 (28th August 2019) Kristy Taylor Lisa Valavanis ($50,000) Andrew Jong Kate Gniel Rob Belvedere Natasha Abrahams * Episode 108 (2nd September 2019) Nick Wright Mary Hondrakis James Barjasic Maddi Wittmann Michelle Dunner ($100,000) Paul Russo * Episode 109 (3rd September 2019) Lucas Toms Sara Lowe Matt Van Tuinen Dylan Lane Erin Signal ($100,000) Mani Iyer * Episode 110 (4th September 2019) Peter Bradbrook Yanina Lear Rosemary Bisas Daniel Bogdanov Lesley MacKenzie-Douglas Brendan Clements ($50,000) * Episode 111 (9th September 2019) Ross Kennett ($20,000) Ameera Evans Alex Richter Mick Evans Lesley Kelly Kylie Epskamp * Episode 112 (10th September 2019) Caitlin Fogarty Alec Gold Graeme Wirges Lynne Montague ($10,000) Michelle Rowlands Robert Duncan * Episode 113 (11th September 2019) Adam Presland Shelley Behen Matt Eddy Jane Austin Daren Fawkes ($11,000) Ashlee Copestake * Episode 114 (16th September 2019) Sophie Drilling ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Rob Sosnowski Narelle Taylor Paul Siwinski Glenice Winter Garry Rogers * Episode 115 (17th September 2019) Leticia Monaghan ($20,000) Simon Degaris John Gardner Kel McKinnon Danny Boas Liv Bell * Episode 116 (18th September 2019) Phillip Tracey Millie Savage Donna Blackmore Sam Ausmus Abir Chowdhury Jeremy Woods ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 117 (23rd September 2019) Mario Nagy Dijana Polita ($10,000) Tahir Latif Petra Mansfield Denia Gilheany Scott Vassiliadis * Episode 118 (24th September 2019) Rema Al Khoury Bob Wilson ($20,000) Linda Dempsey Aravind Thiagarajah Paul White Diana Marques * Episode 119 (25th September 2019) Adrian Barnett ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Nicole Costa Andrew Vamvakaris Gill Prior Bel Tree Simon Rickard * Episode 120 (26th September 2019) Eshana Singh Matt Newton Lace Daniel Tammy Garcarchyk Roger Blieschke Richard Opie ($10,000) * Episode 121 (30th September 2019) Anna Demnar Mark Karim Bedialia Walker Daniel Torney Andrea Newson Martin Nally ($50,000) * Episode 122 (1st October 2019) Darcie Haynes ($1,000 - lost on $100,000) Leon Williams Luke Harvey Rob Southam Anais Stewart Philippa Ross * Episode 123 (2nd October 2019) Jenny White Sam Stephenson Tom Haskell ($20,000) Denman Lombard Cheryelle Basetti Andrew Page * Episode 124 (7th October 2019) Jess Riches Dan Birrell Joe Alagona Sandy Johnson Scott Walker Zoe Hollibone ($100,000) * Episode 125 (8th October 2019) Jason Conley Anna Flessias Heath Thorneycroft Megan McCarthy Hugh Darcy Nikki Tobias ($10,000) * Episode 126 (9th October 2019) * Episode 127 (10th October 2019) Kathleen O'Sullivan Heath Newman Geraldine Brunner April Paterson ($20,000) Bruce Gellatly Jase Hagger * Episode 128 (14th October 2019) Tom Webster Michelle Rosevear ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Wally Edney Angus Dunn Steph Meysztowicz Tracey Bodger * Episode 129 (15th October 2019) Lucy Norris-Jackson Nick Russell Paris Wells Terry Nichols ($20,000) Cody Fryar Kris McGhee * Episode 130 (16th October 2019) Taryn Daly (?) Ollie Dubois (?) Georgia Allan (?) Alex Alexander (?) Kat Cosgrove (?) Leslie Raynor (?) * Episode 131 (21st October 2019) Liv Harris Lorna Macauley Jack Sorrensen ($20,000) Cornelius O'Meara Matt Ranken Kelly Donnellan * Episode 132 (22nd October 2019) Jason Virgil Grace Morgan Cocks Sophie Warner Linda Kent Sam Wallace ($10,000) John Maunders * Episode 133 (23rd October 2019) * Episode 134 (28th October 2019) Tim Cochrane Claire Compton Malcolm Hawkins ($50,000) Nicole Brown Noni Janur Riley Tilbrook * Episode 135 (29th October 2019) Seb Murphy Jasmine Garcarczyk ($20,000) Jenny Peterson Emma Enticott Eugenio Rios Meza Lachie Borley * Episode 136 (30th October 2019) Esther Lim Dee Sliskovic Marcus Walker Julia Sant Mick Hackney ($1,000 - lost on $50,000) Dylan Lane * Episode 137 (31st October 2019) Viet Tran Pam Byrne Yasmin Darwish Tony Blackmore Mitch Cain Jenny Jakovljevic ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 138 (4th November 2019) Jackson Toigo Claire Evans Simon McCall ($20,000) Kayla Russell Elise Pauligk Brad Dixon * Episode 139 (5h November 2019) Sarah Pizzonia Justin McLean Kim Jonsson Ashlea Panozzo David Myton ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) Josip Zilic * Episode 140 (6th November 2019) ? ($1,000 - lost on $10,000) * Episode 141 (7th November 2019) Leah Phillips ($50,000) Mohamad Youssef Sue Cardell Michelle Sandy Al Beale Rob Hine * Episode 142 (11th November 2019) * Episode 143 (12th November 2019) * Episode 144 (18th November 2019) * Episode 145 (19th November 2019) * Episode 146 (20th November 2019) * Episode 147 (21st November 2019) * Episode 148 (25th November 2019) * Episode 149 (26th November 2019) * Episode 150 (27th November 2019) Trivia * In the 65th and 107th episodes, contestants related to medicine appeared. The winning was sent to one of the hospitals. * On July 30, 2019, the 2,000th episode aired. After 2,000 episodes, approximately 40,000 questions asked and $80,000,000 prize won. * Michelle Dunner made a record by giving 21 correct answers (FFF and the hot seat run) in one episode. * From 1999 to September 18, 2019 (2,022 episodes), for 20 years, in total $79,957,000 won. Category:Australian Series